How Do You Know If You're Obssesed with Anime?
by Crazy Sunshine Hikaru
Summary: Self explanatory. Inspired by 'You Know You're Too Much of an Anime Otaku When..' 101 ways to tell. Another boredom fic. Enough said. XD
1. Chapter 1

**How Do You Know You're Obsessed with Anime**

This was inspired from Lady PhoenixDagger's 'You Know You're Too Much ofan Anime Otaku When...' I wrote this out of boredom since I can't seem to get to work on my other stories. But it doesn't mean I've given up on them...Yet... And I came up with 101 reasons because I liked using that number..

You can sing 'Movin' on Without You' and a medley of Utada Hikaru hits by memory, but you can't remember the last two lines of 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'.

Same with the above quotation but you don't know any of 'I'm a Little Tea Pot'.

You have three cats that are black, white and gray that are named Luna, Artemis, and Diana respectively.

You charge your band director of Namekian abuse when he/she picks up a piccolo.

Same with the above quotation but with anyone else who picks one up.

You use your cell phone to open another dimension.

You hate Flay Allster with a passion.

You dye your hair silver and wear straight red and carry a sword around your waist everywhere you go and you don't wear shoes.

You call your friend that is basically your secretary or something like it George Saotome (or Botan or Ayame if your friend is a girl).

You try to ride around the house on an oar.

You talk to a seven foot suit of armor.

Your little brother is said seven foot suit of armor.

You have a metal arm and leg.

You're looking for the Philosopher's Stone.

You're shorter than your little brother.

You dye your hair blonde and wear it in a short braid in the back.

You transmute your metal limbs in battle.

You carry around a pocket watch that supposedly amplifies your alchemic reactions.

You claim to be a State Alchemist

Your friend's grandmother is shorter than you, and that's saying something because you're so short for your age it's stupidity itself.

You're a freak about anything mechanical.

You've memorized seven songs in Japanese but you don't remember what you read in your class novel three minutes ago.

You hate Kikyo with a passion.

You sign your name with the Japanese symbol for light.

You have more than twenty bishies.

You swing a giant boomerang at anyone you don't like.

You search your entire neighborhood for you missing, two-tailed demon cat.

You learned the ki techniques of Master Yoh Sen-Kai.

It only took you a matter of seconds to learn the Kamehameha wave.

You ask all the girls in your school if they would bear your children.

You can dance like a j-pop artist but can't do the Hokey-pokey.

Your dog's name is Lum respectively.

You can translate entire manga libraries from Japanese to English in a day but you don't know what 'si' means in Spanish.

Your bird is named 'Togepi' respectively.

You have a voodoo doll of Kagome.

You literally argued with the TV for hours after the last episode of Dragonball GT.

You thought Dragonball GT was an insult to Toriyama Akira.

You sing 'Kimi Sae Ireba' at a choir competition and for a concert.

Same with the above quotation except you sing 'Sakura Saku'.

You think the Japanese symbol for 'bad' is sexy.

You wish to marry the Japanese voice actor of your favorite bishie.

You're trapped inside a mass-multiplayer video game on your computer.

You have a pet grunty.

You do a slideshow report on Feudal Japan.

Your first born son is named 'Tatsuya' respectively.

You have a pet carrot-nosed dog-insect thingy.

You've blown up an entire city block and an arcade.

You're searching for the 'Sunflower Samurai'.

You're a girl with a guy's name.

You're an expert hacker.

You're a bounty hunter.

You're a ten year old teaching a junior high class.

Akamatsu Ken is your mentor.

You hate Kouga with a passion.

You hold a j-pop concert in your neighborhood.

You swing around a sword and call your best friend Goten.

Same with the above quotation except you call him Sano.

You let your hair grow extremely long, straighten it (if it isn't naturally straight), and dye it pink.

You dye your hair light blue and wear a pink kimono.

You have a voodoo doll of Keiko.

You think the Chinese dish 'Swallow's Nest' is a bunch of cooked swallows.

You title your fan fictions after j-pop songs respectively.

You curse Cartoon Network for only showing your favorite anime one night a week. (I mean literally put a curse on them.)

Same with the above quotation except you curse them because they dropped your favorite anime.

No one will play frisbee with you because you yell 'Destructo Disc' whenever you toss the frisbee.

You curse your cable/satellite company for making Anime Network a subscription channel.

You get a shirt that says 'I'm looking for a Japanese boyfriend' on it.

Same with the above quotation except it has girlfriend instead of boyfriend.

You parade around the neighborhood giving the peace sign chanting 'Love and Peace!'.

You torture the anime characters you hate with a passion in your fan fictions.

You have a heart attack when you find chopsticks that are standing upright in a rice bowl.

Everything you learned how to say in Japanese you learned from issues of Shonen Jump Magazine.

You walk around your town saying to random people, "Name's Hikaru. Don't wear it out!"

Same with the above quotation but with any Japanese given name.

You curse your older brother for getting the latest J-pop cd from your favorite band before you do.

Your skin is an unnatural color like green.

You turn your favorite anime into an official religion.

You have a cross shaped scar on you cheek.

You've mastered a sword technique but you can't handle a kitchen knife properly.

You wear the symbol for bad on your jacket everywhere you go.

Even though you _are_ a kid you insist that you aren't.

You wear mini skirts over jeans to school.

You have a pair of golden roller blades and a matching baseball bat.

You storm your enemy at school, whom you believe is a demon, and attack him/her with the spirit gun.

Your wardrobe consists of high heels and mini skirts.

You dye your hair red and wear green contact lenses.

Whenever you cry, your tears turn into crystals.

You're a snotty perfectionist always getting on your delinquent boyfriend's case, knowing that your bitching will never work on him.

You're a redhead goon constantly hounding a poor innocent girl who hates you with every fiber of her being.

You cried out of happiness and sorrow after the last episode of Gundam Seed.

You have your cat's vet surgically add a second tail to him/her.

You travel the world in search of martial arts opponents.

You let your hair grow out, dye it red, and carry around a reversed blade sword.

The media library on your computer consists of nothing but j-pop.

You think the singer of the original version of 'Freckles' sounds like the voice actress for Pippi Longstocking.

You understood the above quotation.

You actually downloaded the original Japanese version of 'Freckles'.

You can't stop listening to 'New World' by Round Table because it's too damn much fun!

You like Kuzzey from Gundam Seed only because his name is fun to say.

Same with the above quotation except it applies to any character in anime.

You wear hakama pants and say 'ye' all the time.

I hope you liked this. And just so you know, I was listening to all of the above mentioned songs while writing this. Ja ne!


	2. Afterthoughts

**Afterthoughts and Forgotten Symptoms**

These are extra symptoms that I had forgotten to mention. Here is Chapter 2: 50 more ways to tell if you're obsessed. And thanks to Unknown-Character for mentioning some of the forgotten ones.

You went too far with your anime convention costume. Way too far.

You consider naming your daughter Sakura.

Your two sons are named 'Sho' and 'Ko' respectively.

You shoot your enemies with magic arrows.

You can go back to Feudal Japan through a well at a shrine your family has.

Your family has a shrine at all.

You rant for hours about how Rurouni Kenshin probably wouldn't have gotten canceled if the Jinchuu Arc had been animated and there weren't so many filler episodes.

You know exactly what the hell was just said.

You downloaded all of the InuYasha ending theme songs.

You have a blue cat named 'Puar' respectively.

Your best friend is a shape-shifting perverted pig (I literally mean a pig) who never graduated shape-shifting school probably because he got caught when he transformed into lingerie and hid in the teacher's underwear drawer. Plus he can only transform for five minutes at a time.

You're a genius in technology but you can't find clothes to wear that aren't tacky.

You have a wish-granting Schnauzer.

You think a freaking ROBOT is a human at your school.

You bribe Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yadate, and Masatsugu Iwase into giving you the copyright for Gundam Seed.

You actually dress up as a schoolgirl for Halloween.

You build life-size models of the Freedom, Strike, and Justice Gundams.

You often say "Akira Toriyama... What will he think of next?".

You have a mechanical bird that follows you everywhere.

You downloaded the opening theme for Hikaru no Go without knowing what the hell the song sounded like.

You name your Neopet 'KoudaKumi144'.

You try to dance like BoA but end up breaking your neck or you leg, or both.

You sing in Japanese under your breath during math class.

You read excerpts from your fan fiction at a talent show for your family reunion, even though no one in the whole damn room except for your brother and your sister's boyfriend know what the flip you're freaking talking about.

You think Z.A.F.T. stands for the Zodiac Alliance of Flay-haters Treaty.

You complain for hours about why the English dub of Dragonball Z couldn't have had the original Japanese soundtrack.

You actually knew that the soundtrack for the English dub of Dragonball Z wasn't the original Japanese soundtrack.

You frequently say, "Yoko Kanno... What will she think of next?"

You know who the hell Yoko Kanno is.

You constantly sing songs from the soundtrack for Cowboy Bebop: The Movie.

You start ranting to your best friend about how T.M. Revolution is not gay because he was married to Yumi from Puffy AmiYumi and the only reason why they divorced was because there was a rumor about Yumi having an affair with someone else, which you doubt was true at all...

You actually succeeded in converting your best friend over to J-pop instead of letting them continue listening to Aaron Carter.

You hate Aaron Carter with a passion.

You curse all the movie stores at your local mall for not having any .hack/SIGN DVDs.

You memorized just about all of the songs on the soundtrack for .hack/SIGN that have lyrics.

You think that Yoko Kanno and Yuki Kajiura are composing geniuses.

You've come up with over 100 ways to tell if you're obsessed with anime.

You rant and swear about how horrible the dubbing of an anime is.

You got a headache from listening to 'New World' and 'Ready Steady Go' too many times in a row.

You can actually see certain anime characters forming a band and singing your favorite Alicia Keys songs.

The only reason why you watched Cowboy Bebop and Cowboy Bebop: The Movie and liked it was because Yoko Kanno composed the music for it.

You can't believe that this websitedoesn't have a section for Pokemon fics. And yet they have one for Samurai Pizza Cats. How odd...

Your new girlfriend is the reincarnation of your old girlfriend who sealed you to a tree with a magic arrow fifty years ago...Oh! And your new girlfriend time travels. She's really from 500 years into the future. And you're in Feudal Japan.

You can't get the songs 'Find the Way' and "Hikari no Naka E' out of your head at night, which is part of the reason why you can never wake up until two-thirty in the afternoon over the summer.

Weird things pop out of your forehead at random.

If you were able to choose any Dragonball Z character to come to life in the real world it would be Buu because you find him to be slightly endearing and cute.

You have a demented Vespa.

Characters in your fan fictions serve as muses in your reviews and before and after the chapters of your stories.

You reluctantly admitted that you liked the dub of 'Freckles' a lot better.

You were actually able to read/write all 150 ways (minus the one you're reading now) and still feel that you're missing some ways but can't figure out what the hell they are!

**Afterthoughts...**

As most of you loyal readers have already figured out, I got most of these that are actually true to life. There are a few characters I hate with a passion, but sadly I only wish I had voodoo dolls of them. And I do fall into demented daydreams of anime characters in bands. So sue me! And I do find Buu to be slightly endearing. And never EVER go trick-or-treating as a Japanese schoolgirl! Dogs will flip your skirt! I always promised myself that I would get three cats that are black, white, and gray and name them Luna, Artemis, and Diana. And if my hair weren't so goddamn curly I would grow it out and dye it, but it wouldn't be pink or blue or red. I would just get highlights. And if any of you out there do happen to know how to dance like BoA I would really appreciate it if you contacted me! I really would like to dance like her. FYI: I didn't really argue with the TV after the last episode of Dragonball GT, but it really did tick me off. And I really did think it was an insult to Akira Toriyama. I am mad at my brother for getting the latest L'ArcenCiel CD before I did, the lucky jerk, and I have worn mini skirts over jeans to school. And if you have seen the animated movie for Pippi Longstocking then you will more than likely agree with me when I say the dub of 'Freckles' is a lot better. Well, maybe that's just me. And I'm still upset to no end that Cartoon Network dropped Rurouni Kenshin and I never got to see past episode 24 when Kaoru got drunk. That was, in my opinion, one of the best episodes and not just because Kaoru slapped Megumi. Although, that was funny as hell! Though, the fight between Kenshin and Sano was awesome. Too bad it didn't exist in the manga. That is the only time I feel that the anime has done a better job with a story.


End file.
